User talk:Assumed
Hello Hi Assumed :) welcome to the wikia hope we can be friends. would you ilke to join one of my clans? Brambleclaw14 Talk 18:11, 6 August 2009 (UTC) hi bramble claw 14. I would love to join a clan. I hope we can be freinds too. Thanks. Assumed 18:18, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Ok Give me your cats name, Gender, Description and the clan it will join. You can have more then one cat, Brambleclaw14 Talk 12:40, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Sig If you wuold ilke a sig then ask Sandstar12 or Mallinois, and there are more user who know now to make them. Brambleclaw14 Talk 12:45, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Clan Sorry can you do the Messages again. Brambleclaw14 Talk 13:08, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Siggy Assumed, I can help you with your siggy if you want. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire ♫ ']]''Go Aggies!'' 13:13, 7 August 2009 (UTC) names You could use, fern, thorn, for the prefixes and ending for Fern, foot, claw, pelt, fur. end for thorn, eye, pelt, Brambleclaw14 Talk 13:21, 7 August 2009 (UTC) sig. thanks hawkfire. I would like some help. How do u change fonts / get colors? Assumed 13:23, 7 August 2009 (UTC) names thanks. But a random name just popped into my head. Fallingshadows. Ick, looks even weirder typed. what do you think? Assumed 13:26, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Name Cool name and if she is a kit or apprentice the name will be, kit for kit and paw for apprentice, so you mant what do have her as a Warrior? or you can have one Warrior and more kits or apprentice. Brambleclaw14 Talk 13:36, 7 August 2009 (UTC) fallingshadows i think having her as a warrior is a good idea. Fallingshadows is cool sounding but falingpaw/ kit sounds clutzy. Whoa what if she was a leader? thatd be funny. Thanks. Hillclan OK I put her in hillclan. would ilke you can have 3 kits in Nigntclan you would have to wait for Swift do have them Brambleclaw14 Talk 13:54, 7 August 2009 (UTC) what could you rephrase that? i m not sure of what u meant. 14:01, 7 August 2009 (UTC) hehe I see what to meen So hare go's, If you would ilke do have 3 kits in Nightclan you can the kits would be Swifts so you would have to wait for Swift to have them. Brambleclaw14 Talk 14:12, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Question I have a question... does it cost money at all to join Fanfiction.net and make your stories there? Cuz I was thinking of joining but I'm afraid it would cost money. Breanna Friendship for Eternity! 20:49, 7 August 2009 (UTC) fanfiction No worries it doesn't. and the site's good but people can get ur email so dont do anthing with names or personal info? i use a made up word. Ok, so it's NO money? Good. I shall be careful...but, how would they get it? Could they get it even if you did not mention it? Ok so thanx for telling me! Cloverfang CloverxLion...xLizard Read The Bravest! 17:53, 10 August 2009 (UTC) fanfiction yes theres a button for that on profiles. but peolpe just use it for emailing. tell me ur account name. we could pM. What sort of bookd do u read? clans sad... whatever. Isn't there a Rp site somewhere? vote for E-mail or not E-mail HI I've a idea to have a vote to see if we will do it by e-maill, maybe the vote can be form the 26 of algust to the 10th of september. it will be on the role playing Forum:Recent Role Playing on the Wiki Brambleclaw14 Talk 10:59, 19 August 2009 (UTC) User boxs for a user box like if you have more qlestions feel free to ask, can't make it not be a link :/. and the vote is going be from now to the 1st of september. Brambleclaw14 Talk 09:20, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Userboxes